Phaona's Nasty Trick
Synopsis Phaona's Nasty Trick The Wolf Pack thinks it's time to have Mowgli become a full pack member which makes them fill with glee except for Phaona. He devises a plan to remove the boy can Mowgli make it to the Council Rock meeting in time to be realized as a member? Summary Akela announces to the other wolves that it's time to make Mowgli a full member much to the pack's happiness, except for Phaona. Because he realized if the Man Cub became a full member, Mowgli would have a chance to be pack leader, but Bala saw it as an excuse to stop Mowgli from belonging to the family. After Akela stopped the arguing between them he said, "Tonight at the Council Rock we will make Mowgli a full member of our pack." Agreeing with Akela, Phaona says that he'll bring Mowgli to the meeting much to Raksha, Bala and Lali's surprise and suspicion. Meanwhile, Mowgli is playing with Baloo with Phaona watching them until Tabaqui shows up but the young pup was trying to think of a way to keep the man cub away temporarily. So the jackal gives him the idea of sending the boy to the Elephant March while Tabaqui leaves to tell Shere Khan. As the two are playing, the trio was greeted by Phaona who wanted to talk with the boy in private. But he gives the boy false information saying that Hathi is ill and Akela needs him to look after Appu and Heetah and that the meeting was cancelled. At the same time, Tabaqui approaches Shere Khan's lair to tell him the news. So Mowgli begins to tell Baloo the news and that he was very proud of him and the boy begins to leave with Bagheera to the Elephant March. As nightfall approaches, pack begins to wonder where the boy is but what they heard coming was Phaona who told them that the Man Cub wasn't coming to their confusion and to make things worse he even said that Mowgli went off to the Man Village. On their way to the March Bagheera and Mowgli came across Appu and Heetah who took them to their father with Shere Khan following them. When the duo got there, they discovered that Hathi was fine and when Mowgli heard the Wolf Pack howling he knew that Phaona tricked him and raced back to the meeting as the two young elephants followed them. On the way there the friends are attacked by Shere Khan as Bagheera tries to hold off the tiger, he tells Mowgli to go but the boy didn't want to leave without him. As soon as Appu and Heetah catch up to them. the're bothwparalyzed with fear for a brief moment but they gather their courage and fight off Shere Khan long enough for their father to pick up the tiger by the tail and toss him into a nearby tree. The boys make it back only to find the meeting over, so Akela and the pack asked why Mowgli failed to attend, he tells the wolves that Phaona sent him to the Elephant March and the disloyal wolf almost admitted himself. Upon hearing what his grandson had done, Akela thought that Phaona should leave with the rest of the pack being angry at their pack brother and a punishment in tow, so he left saying that he'd get Mowgli back for it. Upon hearing everything Akela said, "As a mark of our deep affection for you; the council has decided to make you a full member of our pack" with them all howling in celebration of their newest member with the boy expressing gratitude. After that Mowgli and Bagheera race back to Baloo to tell him, that Hathi was fine, that Phaona tricked him but he made it in time to be made a full member much to the bear's joy and then asked a riddle. "Who can run like a wolf and think like a man?" he answered, "Me, Mowgli the wolf boy" with the friends laughing. Trivia * Mowgli becomes a full pack member. * That's the first time Bala ever licked Mowgli. Category:Episodes from Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mowgli Category:Episodes starring Mowgli's Wolf Family